bbc_outcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Episode 8/@comment-92.18.168.43-20130218212546
The day after this episode aired (to less than 2 million on a graveyard slot, thank you very much BBC) I was already thinking about how a second series would play out before the inevitable news of its cancellation reached the web. I imagine that there would probably have been enough life in the series for 4 additional episodes but little else, I was even writing scripts at one point for the first episode, so here's what the final product might have turned out... Episode 1- The CT-10 transport descends on Forthaven, landing about half a mile from the perimeter. The entire population approaches (except Julius of course) with caution as the captain of the ship (I believe I called Bassett Meridian) & are invited by Tate to appear in a meeting later that day to discuss the future of both parties. Meanwhile Cass falls out with his collegues when they tell him to get over Fleur, which leads him to aim his gun at Julius through the bars of his cell, until Jack stops him. Fleur & the rest of the ACs are starting to move away from the mountains, which leads them to the lake where Mitchell Hoban was shot. During the trek, Rudi's condition is brought into question, but anyone who doubts his ability to lead their tribe is silenced under threat of death. During the meeting, negotiations proceed without compromise, until the issues of the recent virus outbreak & the ACs come up, but Tate refuses to go into great detail about them. A few days later, Julius is put on trial in front of representatives of Forthaven & CT-10. During the debate, the commanders of CT-10 admit that they never intended to overthrow Tate, & were only using Julius to see how far he'd go to appease them. Refusing to give up without a fight, Julius provokes Cass to once again reveal his dark past, when he shoots Julius, severely injuring him. As Cass attempts to escape the premises, he's brought down by a well-placed tranqulizer. When he come to his senses, Tate tells him he won't be charged, despite making a bad impression to Forthaven's new residents. Episode 2- This episode is a prequel, set nine years before (& based on information revealed during) the events of the first series. C-23 is about the disappear, but not without killing hundreds of people, including the Tate's two children. Tate (who's current a geneticist in charge of AC testing) leaves work one evening to find his wife dead in their quarters of a drug-inflicted suicide. In his grieving state, he starts claiming that the ACs caused the virus. Mitchell Hoban has just been promoted to leader of the XPs, just as his wife is heavily-pregnant with their son Linus. As his first assignment as leader, Tate orders him to send the ACs to the mountains of Carpathia & kill them, or face demotion & the loss of other privileges. Mitchell appears to agree, but only because he has a plan to double-cross Tate. When he sends the ACs to die by the same lake where he'll eventually meet his own end, he gives them a case full of stolen weapons & ammunition & makes the order for back-up officers, specifically ones who had recently betrayed his trust. When the other XPs arrive, he signals the ACs to kill them, which they do without question. After stealing their weapons & supplies, Mitchell tells the ACs to hide away from Forthaven until they're strong enough to fight back against the people who forced them to be outcasts of society. When he returns to Forthaven, he makes up a convincing story to explain the events, & is rewarded with his promotion. Episode 3- Julius is eventually let out of the medical centre, & with no other reason to be held as prisoner is promptly set free. He ends up too paranoid about his safety & the relative ease at which he's been freed, escapes Forthaven under cover of darkness. The CT-10 passengers start to adjust to their new environment, even though they've a lot of history to get through. A rogue faction of about a dozen ACs finally decide to rebel against Forthaven, & start recruiting additonal followers behind Rudi's back. Fleur isn't impressed by their apathy & threatens to reveal the plan of action to Rudi, but even she starts to believe he's growing to old & sick to continue guiding them. A few of the ACs are killed during their mission, as they start to reconsider their choices & end up being beaten to death by the rest of the group. A team of PAS & XP officers including Cass & Jack intercept the ACs during a scouting mission, leading a deadly game of cat & mouse. All but two of the AC fighters are killed in the fighting, but one of them hits Jack squarely in the chest at close range, allowing them to flee from danger. The remaining officers take the now-unconcious Jack back to Forthaven for treatment. When the rogue ACs return to camp, they're disarmed & tied down so that Rudi can kill them both for their treachery. With Fleur's loyalty now in question too, he orders her to kill Cass to prove she can sever all ties to her old life, & also reveals that they have Julius tied up as a prisoner. Episode 4- Jack dies in the medical centre, & his fellow men promise to avenge his death. From their experiences in the wilderness as evidence, they convince Tate that the entire AC community are preparing to fight back. Fleur heads out towards Forthaven undercover, to carry out her deed. She manages to isolate Cass as he heads to the AC's camp with the full arsenal of Forthaven & the pair scuffle in the dirt until they're found by the soldiers & are both arrested on site. Back in Forthaven, they attempt to tell the command centre that the ACs aren't attacking, but to no avail & are put away for treachery. When the army finally discovers the AC's new home, they set the village afire, killing the entire population & Julius also dies in struggle while he tries to flee the scene. In the aftermath, Tate accepts full responsibility for the bloodshed & resigns immediately. Stella becomes President of Carpathia in his place, with Cass & Fleur (now the last AC alive) also being set free. Fleur decides not to blame Cass for her losses & they spend one last night in the mountains before the story fades into ambiguity. Well that's my version of Series 2, I hope you liked it & please comment your thoughts on what you think may've come of the show if it was allowed to continue. At one point there was a fifth plot which would've been the third episode overall. In it a new scouting robot comes across a cave where one of the proto-hominids is still alive. I scrapped it because of the host force not sparing any of them, & the only logical conclusion playing out like Episode 4 of the real series.